The Return Of The Dark Lord Back 2 Life
by PerfectGurl16
Summary: So,Harry starts a new year at Hogwarts and is chosen to go to Italy There he meets a certain someone they both have something in common !What will they plan to do?


"Hurry Ron!" shouted Harry as he pushed his trolley towards the scarlet train. "if you don't we'll miss the train and you don't want that to happen." "BUT I CAN'T HURRY!" shouted back Ron holding on to his stomach. "why?" asked Hurry exasperated. "COS I GOTTA GO!" That was the last straw for Harry. He had patiently waited when Ron had been buying all the sweets he could carry from Diagon Alley's sweet shop, he had patiently waited while Ron had told his family goodbye but he couldn't wait any longer. If they did, they would miss the train and that couldn't happen. Harry stopped pushing his trolley and walked over to Ron. "Ron, this is not the time, the train will leave in five minutes and if I miss it I will personally Avada kervada you." "BUT I HAVE TO PEE!" A couple of people who were passing by gave them weird looks. "did you have to announce that to the world?" growled Harry. "but its true." Said Ron, squirming around. "There is a bathroom on the train you can go then now stop whining like a five year old." Said Harry, starting to walk away. "and besides who told you to drink three bottles of butterbeer?" "I was thirsty." Whined Ron, also walking towards the train. They finally reached the train two seconds before it left. They would have gotten there earlier but Ron was complaining every two steps of the way. Ron had managed to hold it and went running to the bathroom to relieve him self. Harry was walking around the train looking for an empty compartment to sit down in he finally found one but it wasn't empty. There was a girl sitting in one of the seats a girl he had never seen before. She had to be a first year. For some strange reason she reminded him of Myrtle, with the round glasses and hair up in ponytails. "er, is anybody sitting here?" he asked awkwardly. She shook her head. Harry sat down across from. He was lost in his thoughts when she spoke up. "I know who you are." She said in a singsong voice. Harry was startled. "oh really? Who am I?" "you're Alfred." She said. "and whose Alfred?" asked Harry. "you!" "what makes you say that?" "because you look like an Alfred." "and how is an Alfred supposed to look?" "like you!" just then Ron came bursting into the compartment. "there you are!" he said. "I've been looking every where for you, mate!" he stopped when he saw the girl. He looked from her to Harry then from Harry to the girl. "who are you?" he asked bluntly. "I'm Emily." She said. In a baby voice. She then pointed to Harry. "and that's Alfred!" "last I checked mate, your name was Harry Potter." Said Ron dryly. Harry sighed. What a way to start the year.  
************* Three hours later, the train ride was over and they had arrived at Hogwarts. Ron had rushed off to the feast, but Harry had other problems mainly he couldn't find Hermoine. He had expected her to show up on the train but he didn't see her. After looking for her for a couple of minutes he gave up and went into the Great Hall. He scanned the room quickly and his jaw went slack when he saw her. Not because he had finally found her but because she was sitting at the Slytherin table with some Slytherin sixth years. The quickly looked at the Gryffindor table to see if he was looking at Hermonie too. But he was too busy shoveling food in his mouth. So Harry manage to ignore the fact that Hermonie wasn't there he started to eat .Dumbledore stood up and said he had an announcement to make ." This year I have chosen three students to go on an exchange program in Italy they will be going to Owgarta witchcraft and wizardry for 6 months. And the lucky students are Harry Potter ,Ronald Weasly , Hermonie Granger . You three will be leaving tomorrow morning so good luck ." Draco stood and shouted, "you forgot to say my name my father paid for my trip!" "very well Mr. Malfoy." Sighed Dumbledore. "you four will be leaving tomorrow. good luck!"  
********** so what did you think? Please review and tell me. Remember this is my first fic so be nice. No Flames! Next chapter. They arrive in Italy and Harry meets a mysterious person who has a lot in common with him. 


End file.
